Change Of Heart
by Tear Luzu Magnus
Summary: Ashlynn is 14 years old, and is a chosen "Game Master" for the Tales Of The Abyss game. It has been almost eight playthroughs and as the Game Master, she has yet to escape! But now on her ninth playthrough, she is tired of sitting around and makes her move. Between exploring the Abyss game, befriending both heroes and God - Generals alike, join Ashlynn on her chaotic quest!


**Author's Note:** Hey guys, Raeford again. This time with my second attempt at the "Game Master" series. What exactly is a Game Master? In a few short terms, a Game Master is someone who is absorbed into a "Video Game reality", they are Humans with the ability to "enter that realm". The Game Masters have control over the game, however, with many rules (explained as we go along, duh). Overall, the most important rule of a Game Master's Universe is that they need to learn to "escape" the game. Ashlynn has already been through seven playthroughs, this being her eighth, now onto her ninth. The Game Masters cross over the Tales games, but I restarted Abyss so I'm writing this one first. I previously tried this story under the name of "The Puppeteer" as Ashlynn was meant to be Anise's rival, but this will change as we go, as Ashlynn will shortly change her weapon. As we go on, escapades will be creative, pairings will be ensued, and chaos is to unleash. This is a revamp of a currently written chapter. S o anyway, love it, hate it, review, rate (?), but most importantly, enjoy it!

* * *

"You have to listen to me! I swear…if you don't…" I'm standing up Mountain Roneal with the frost biting at my fingers as I desperately plead as if it was my life on the line. The three of them don't seem to listen. "If you don't…that could…" I probably sound crazy but I wouldn't know what would happen.

"I don't know why you are here…but you helped me when I tried to stop them for killing mommy." Arietta replies, holding her orange doll close to her face. "But you have caused trouble for us."

"Arietta, ignore her. She is nothing more than a rejected God General. She is probably working for the Commandant's younger sister." Legretta merely brushes me off; meanwhile I'm trying to lead them away from their deaths. How rude. Truthfully, I am not working for the Main Character's group. A Game Master is not allowed to interfere. Not technically, anyway. It surprises me that Legretta refers to as "the Commandant's younger sister" and not "Tear".

Legretta disappears from where she was standing and there is a crack of a gun behind me. I whip around to see a blonde man known as Guy, a young kid with green hair known as Ion and a young girl with black hair named Anise, who move to all evade Legretta's bullet. She is a good shot, I have to admit.

"There they are!" The proclaimed "Leader" of their group, Luke Fon Fabre announces. As if it wasn't obvious. Then again, this game was made back in like, 2004. Wasn't there a remake recently...?

"Ah!" The young woman known as Natalia jumps back to dodge Largo's scythe. I jump back too, startled. "Fon Master…don't get in the way." Arietta half shrieks - half whispers to Fon Master Ion.

To skip most of it, there was an amount of arguing between the group and a few mentions of "sacrifice" and Legretta going on about the "Commandant's Brilliant Idea" which really is an attempt at suicide. But they really don't know that, not entirely anyway. The ending of the game is grim for them, anyway.

"…Then I won't hold back any longer. We will eliminate all of who oppose the Commandant's views." Legretta announces holding one of her spiked pistols to a girl with brown hair I know as Tear. I cut in between before the fighting begins, standing in front of Legretta.

"Major Legretta! This is a mistake; I mean the Commandant's views…" I must sound like a hypocrite seeing how earlier I was trying to join them. I reach out for her gun but I'm kicked away.

I feel all the air knocked out of me as I roll through the white snow and separate the group of six that was about to win a battle. "You say that, Ashlynn? After the fact you tried to join us?"

I stand up and wipe the snow off, I'm freezing. "I didn't join you for that reason, you know! I'm trying to stop your stupid views! You are all extremists!" I can feel everyone's eyes on me and Legretta as I continue to challenge her.

"Ashlynn, you agree with us?" I hear Luke ask as if he is showing mercy. I have helped them before and they know it. Of course, I agree with them! I always have! I'm just...trying to find a way out of this never ending cycle that has lasted an eternity of seven playthroughs or more.

"Listen. I'm going to push Legretta off. Tear, can you distract her? Luke, can you and Guy sneak an attack on Largo and Arietta? I know what you guys are doing; you're unlocking the Sepiroths, right? Please, let me help you." I'm pleading now. At least I can try and save them later in the game, if not, I can always try save Van, Sync, or Dist. I can at least try, right?

I feel hesitation and Anise makes it worse. "Why should we help you?" Anise basically hates me, or tries to rival me, anyway. I don't hate Anise though, she was always my favorite playable character. We are only a year apart and both of us are Puppeteers. She is jealous of me, which is stupid because she is so much better with fighting. She is so outspoken and I am so shy...I'm surprised I found my voice now to talk...Anise is way better than me anyway.

"I suppose we can," I'm surprised that it is Jade who replies to this, "the worst that can happen is that we all die." Perfect quote for Jade Curtiss if you ask me.

"Major Legretta. This girl, is she with you?" Tear begins rambling off to Legretta as I pull Serpent from off my back. I slide the small puppet snake into the snow as it buries deep heading Legretta's way. She hasn't noticed yet.

"No. She was to be the Seventh God – General when she failed, or rather, the Sixth... Whoa!" Legretta jumps back from the snake and I run forward extending my polearm as I bash her with the side of it, knocking her down the mountain.

Largo comes up behind me and attempts to slash me with the scythe, but I leap back as Guy's sword hits the bar of his scythe and is deflected. Luke hits Largo from the other side, knocking him into the snow. Legretta, who is hanging, is trying to get back up.

"Ashlynn. I thought you were with us." She seems almost sad, but I don't see regret in her eyes at all. "Nope." I reply as I bullet towards her and grab her, pulling her down the mountain. A suicide attempt is the only way out of the matrix…for now. There is no way to fully escape the matrix.

"Good luck guys! Be careful with the avalanche!" I call to Luke's group as Legretta is falling in front of me and I am behind her. I can see the snow covered ground, even from this high above. I close my eyes. I hear Arietta yelling, as she and Largo are most likely covered in snow from above. I can feel the cold substance sliding across my back as it dampens my shirt.

I hear a crack and I think I hit the ground. I'm not sure. Everything goes white, but is blanketed by a certain type of blackness.

_You're probably wondering what happens now. Simple really. I restart the game. I, the Game Master of Tales Of Abyss, Ashlynn. All I know now that I am in the matrix...? _

_Next playthrough: I'm joining up with Tear immediately._


End file.
